A Broken Blaine & a Regionals Cure
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: Blaine is broken. Since the slushie, the Warblers have been out of touch. Blaine now views them as the bullies. Kurt and New Directions have a plan to fix Blaine. And that cure just may win them Regionals...though fixing Blaine would be more than enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Some spoilers in this author's note. Beware. While I loved the Michael episode, I was disgusted with the Warblers. I got the idea that Blaine would begin to see them as the bullies and he would be just so dis-heartened by their seeming evolution from safe haven to bullies. Since the show did not give any indication that the Warblers reached out to Blaine at all or offered any real apologies to Kurt or Blaine, I thought I would write a short chapter story about how that would affect Blaine. Of course Regionals are on the horizon, so they play a major role in this story as well.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. This story does contain spoilers (sort of) for the Michael episode. There is also my own personal Regionals storyline that will be explored.

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the slushie assault. Two weeks since Sebastian failed to injure Kurt with his rock salt laced slushie. Two weeks since Blaine saved Kurt. Two weeks since Blaine has heard or seen anything from any of the Warblers. Blaine was told about the New Directions' "Black or White" lesson that all the Warblers, but Sebastian, seemed to learn from. But, still, not one single Warbler called to check up on him, came to see him, or reached out to him in any way (despite the fact that Santana informed them of his then-upcoming eye surgery). So much for brotherhood it seems.<p>

It has been about one week since Blaine had his eye surgery. Tomorrow he would be allowed to return to McKinley. The Glee Club has been texting non-stop all day, seemingly bursting with excitement at his impending return. He has received visits, cards, flowers, phone calls, and text messages from all of them over the last two weeks. Blaine was thankful that New Directions seemed to care so much about him and his health. It almost made up for the fact that he was all but abandoned by the Warblers. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler apparently didn't mean as much to them as it had to him and Kurt. Even if the other Warblers didn't know about the rock salt, which Kurt assured him seemed to be the case, they did know that Sebastian was intending to slushie Kurt, a former Warbler. That was not okay in Blaine's books. Not just because Kurt had been a Warbler, but because he was Kurt. Nobody was supposed to hurt and humiliate his Kurt, especially not people who were supposed to be their friends. The Warblers were now the bullies, and Blaine was having a hard time understanding how that had happened.

~ov^vo~

Blaine has been back at school for three days. Kurt is worried about him. Blaine has been more reserved than he used to be. He doesn't voice an opinion in Glee Club unless asked a direct question (despite the fact that they are discussing possible song selections and soloists for Regionals which is set to take place in about a week and a half) and when he laughs with the group the laughter does not reach his eyes. The only time that Kurt sees Blaine's eyes light up anymore is when he tells Kurt how much he loves him. Kurt can tell that Blaine is trying so hard to be himself. For Kurt. He doesn't want Kurt to have to worry about him, Kurt knows him well enough to know that, but Kurt **is** worried.

Kurt has been watching Blaine, paying close attention to everything he says, be it verbally or non-verbally. You see, with Blaine, his body language and eyes say even more than his words at times… especially when he is feeling vulnerable or hurt. Kurt knows what is bothering Blaine. He knows that Blaine is upset about the lack of concern shown by the Warblers, the guys he had counted as his closest friends just a short while ago. But, he is more upset that the Warblers have become bullies.

It would be fair to say that Kurt was beyond angry - angry at Sebastian, angry at the Warblers. Sure, he is upset that the Warblers had been willing to slushie him. But, more than that, he is enraged that not one of them has reached out to Blaine since he was injured. He can't stand the fact that in just over a week they will have to see them at Regionals. He is looking forward to crucifying them, though.

While Kurt is angry and out for Warbler blood, Blaine seems to be merely existing. It is as though someone close to him died. Kurt knows that to be the truth more or less. The Warblers were his brothers and now they are nowhere to be found, the cause of serious injury to Blaine and attempted injury to Kurt. In Blaine's mind, they are the bullies now, not the safe haven Blaine used to know. Kurt has to find a way to get to Blaine, to break him out of his own head. Not so New Directions can win Regionals, but so Blaine can finally feel happy again.

~ov^vo~

Kurt calls an emergency meeting of the New Directions that night in the McKinley Auditorium. Blaine was very carefully left off of any and all communications regarding the meeting. Kurt planned it specifically when he knew that Blaine had to be home to answer a phone call from his parents. Fingers crossed, he prays that his plan will work. Hopefully it doesn't backfire and make things worse.

Rachel is the first to speak, "Ummmm… Kurt? What is going on? What is with the meeting? Why isn't Blaine here? Oh no! You guys didn't…"

"Rachel, shut up!" Kurt cuts into Rachel's babbling string of questions. "We are here to discuss two things… Blaine and Regionals."

"Is Blaine ok, Kurt?" Mike asks softly.

Kurt turns and looks at Mike, giving him a small, soft smile. Mike and Blaine had become particularly close since he transferred, even despite Finn's crazy jealousy streak. Leave it to Mike to key in on the fact that all was not well in Blaine-land. "He is physically ok, Mike" Kurt responds. Taking a deep breath, Kurt bites his lip and surveys the group sitting in front of him. "I don't know if you all have noticed, but since Blaine has been back at school he has not been himself. He hasn't sung anything, he hasn't instigated any discussions about possible Regionals numbers, and when he laughs it isn't his heart-filled laugh, but a small little laugh."

Everyone is quiet for a moment. The silence is broken by Santana asking, "He is upset about the Warblers, isn't he?" Kurt looks her in the eye, gives a nod of his head, and responds, "Yes. Not one of them has been in touch with him since he was injured at the parking garage. No card, no phone calls, no text messages, no visits, nothing."

All of a sudden everyone is out of their seats and yelling in indignation.

"What do you mean they haven't contacted him?" Finn yells.

"What the hell, man? I thought the Garglers were supposed to be like his boys." Puck growls.

Britney is crying while Santana curses viciously in Spanish (well, Kurt figures it is viciously, based on the anger flashing in her eyes).

"Guys. Guys!" Kurt shouts to get their attention back on him. "I don't believe it either. Yeah, he is hurt that they haven't acted as if they cared that he was injured. But, what I think he is most upset about is that the Warblers are not acting like the guys he used to know. Last year, there is no way that those guys would have even considered throwing a slushie at the competition. I was one of them, I know. Now, here they are intending to slushie someone who used to be a Warbler and injuring another former Warbler in the process. They used to love Blaine. And, what bothers me the most about the fact that none of them have contacted him is that most of them know what Blaine went through at his last public school. He went through some horrible bullying. Dalton and the Warblers saved him, fixed him. Now they are the bullies and he is injured again. And, I know it freaks him out that it could have been me."

Sam shakes his head, a sad look in his eye, and asks, "What can we do to help, Kurt?"

Kurt gives them all a huge smile and states in a voice equal parts hope and mischief, "I have an idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your support. I have gotten so many alerts, some favorites, and even a few reviews. Everytime I get a notification about such things, it makes me smile. So, thanks! I hope you all like this second chapter. There will only be probably two more after this. For those of you that are following my other story "Fallout", I apologize for the delay with chapter 2. The smut is taking some time. Hopefully it will be worth it. Thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. However, I have been promised a Blaine clone...**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning happier than he had in a while. They had a plan to help Blaine, teach the Warblers, and they may even win Regionals to boot. Regionals is not the point of the plan, but it is a happy accident of a side effect. Kurt just hopes that his plan does not backfire.<p>

Walking into school Kurt can't help but smile as he catches sight of Blaine at his locker. He waltzes over, leans against the neighboring locker, and breathes, "Good morning, B. How are you today?" Blaine startles briefly and then lets out a little breath before he says, "G'morning, Kurt. I am ok. How has your morning been so far?" "No complaints," Kurt responds softly.

Blaine closes his locker as he murmurs with a small sweet smile, "That's good to hear."

"Come on," Kurt urges grabbing Blaine's hand, "we should get to Glee before we are late. We are still discussing song selection for Regionals."

Blaine merely nods in response, squeezing Kurt's hand, as he follows him to the choir room.

~ov^vo~

As they enter the choir room, they see everyone sitting quietly in their chairs with small smiles on their faces. General greetings are given as Mr. Schue enters the room a moment later.

"Ok, guys," Mr. Schue starts, "I know you all have opinions regarding songs for Regionals, but…"

Artie cuts him off, "Excuse me, Mr. Schue, but we actually already figured out what we should do."

Blaine looks around the room, brow furrowed in confusion, as he takes in everyone's happy faces. That is, until he gets to Kurt and he notices his slightly guilty looking face.

Blaine leans over to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Umm, Kurt, what is going on? What don't I know? Why was I not part of the song selection discussion? I – I thought – I thought that I was part of the group now." With the last sentence his voice had turned from confused to hurt and lost.

At the tone, Kurt panics, head whipping towards Blaine where he is upset to see tears glimmering in Blaine's eyes. "No, no, no, B. You ARE a part of the team. You are our family. We just wanted to do something nice for you. Surprise you. We met last night and had a discussion about you and Regionals. You weren't invited not because we didn't want to include you, but because we wanted to show you how important you are to us. And, we couldn't stop talking about how wonderful you are the entire time. I promise, B. Please believe me. Please don't be hurt. That wasn't our intention. Please."

Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and starts rubbing his back cooing, "Shhhh, Kurt. It's ok. I'm not mad. I was a little hurt at first, but you've explained it now, so it's ok. Shhhh. Please relax. Everything is ok. Thank you for wanting to surprise me. I am sorry that I misunderstood. It's just, with everything that has happened…"

Kurt cuts in, "Please don't be sorry, Blaine. You don't have to explain. I understand. I know you. I know how badly you have been feeling about what has been happening and we all are worried about you. We hope our idea for Regionals helps to show you how special you are to us. And, we think that it may show the Warblers how wrong they have been. I know that they seemed to understand that their actions were wrong when we did "Black or White", but they don't seem to have really understood the full extent to which they have been changed. We want to show them that. But, if you don't like the idea, we will think of something different. Just, please, think about it first, ok?" Blaine pecks Kurt lightly on the lips and whispers, "Ok."

"Ummm… can someone tell me what is going on, please?" Mr. Schue asks.

Mike stands up, causing everyone's eyebrows to shoot up as he almost never contributes during Glee Club unless it is to clap for someone or choreograph dance moves for performances. Well, that isn't exactly accurate. Ever since Blaine transferred, Mike had started to become more verbal in practice. Many thought it was due to his fast friendship with Blaine who is very much an excitable puppy when he is feeling like himself, and all were happy to see it. However, Mike has never been one for out of his seat proclamations of group intentions. Shooting a quick smile to Blaine, Mike firmly states, "Mr. Schue, we had a meeting last night to discuss what happened to Blaine and what we could do to show him how much he means to us. Kurt proposed an idea that happened to include song selections for Regionals. We, as a group, discussed the idea and were able to settle on appropriate songs for the circumstances. We hope that you will agree with what we decided, and…" here Mike turned to look at Blaine, "and we hope, Blaine, that this helps to show you how awesome we all think you are."

Mercedes stands up next and adds, "We also think that our song selections will get the point across to the competition that no matter what happens we are a family and love each other. We also hope it teaches everyone a lesson that bullying, especially when it is done for purposes of trying to win a contest, is despicable and not ok."

Quinn joins Mike and Mercedes stating, "Sometimes people can get blinded by the end goal and lose themselves along the way. Sometimes people get hurt in the process. We can't change what happened, but we want to walk away from this as a lesson learned. We don't think the lesson should be that people don't care, because we think that they do. It is just that sometimes people make mistakes and get so lost that they need someone to show them the way back. Like you guys helped me."

Kurt looks over to Blaine to see tears slowly streaking down his face. But, Kurt also sees the little spark in his eyes, the spark that had been almost non-existent since the incident. Just maybe his plan was going to work…

Mr. Schue looks around the room smiling, "So, what songs have you selected, and who is singing what?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
